


Leather (and Skirts)

by DevilRising



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Draco’s Birthday, Established Relationship, Feminine Draco, Fluff, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Leather Skirt, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Reference to childhood abuse, well Harry is in it so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilRising/pseuds/DevilRising
Summary: It’s Draco’s birthday, and Harry knows just what to get him. Even if it’s maybe a step too far.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Leather (and Skirts)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Ask I answered on Tumblr from @diamondpride. Check it out there too if you like it!

Presents were always a difficult endeavour for Harry. Having grown up receiving none, he had struggled for years to grasp the proper concept. Watching Dudley tear paper away from toys and games had always been a long, boring moment in time. However, it only ever got worse when it was time for him to open his own presents, because those were worthy of the rubbish bin, not of a child. Now that Harry is an adult though, he has spent quite a few birthdays and Christmases with his make-shift family — the Weasleys. But right now, none of that matters, because his boyfriend is looking at him expectantly.

Harry pulls Draco onto the sofa, and he follows with a silly grin on his face. They have been dating for nearly two years now, and they both feel extremely comfortable with each other. Despite the rough start — there were lots of broken bones, cut lips, and bloodied noses — they managed to shift into something resembling an actual friendship. It hadn’t been long before all of the tension had come back though, just in a totally different form. They started dating not long after. Harry smiles at the memories. His eyes rake over Draco, taking him in. Every time he lays eyes on him it’s like he’s seeing him for the first time. It doesn’t help that his boyfriend has many different ways of expressing himself. 

Sometimes, Draco will come out of the bathroom in all black, with his white-blond hair dyed green or purple. Other times, he’d come out in sweats like the one Harry favours, but he’d also sometimes appear in distinctly feminine clothes. The first time Harry saw him dressed like that, his breath had caught in his throat. He never really thought of Draco as very girl-like, but now that the image was in front of him he couldn’t deny some similarities. Draco’s fine cheekbones and facial structure was one thing, but his lean body in a slightly sheer singlet top and heeled boots was another thing entirely. Draco had been terrified of his opinion, but upon seeing that Harry accepted it he’d grown more confident in it. 

Now though, Harry is second guessing the present he carefully selected for his boyfriend. Being Draco’s birthday, he wanted to get him something thoughtful that could be cherished. He thinks he has succeeded, but that doesn’t stop nerves racking his body. 

“Just give it to me, love,” Draco says patiently. “I promise you I’ll like it. You’re amazing at giving gifts.”

“Thanks, Draco,” Harry replies, only slightly comforted. “I’m just worried about your reaction…”

“I’d be worried if you weren’t!” Draco exclaims. “Giving gifts is meant to be nerve racking, Harry. If you weren’t anxious it wouldn’t be any good.”

“You’re probably right…” Harry trails off. 

He reaches behind him and pulls out a small, lumpy package wrapped in baby blue paper. Passing it over to Draco, he allows a small smile to slip onto his face. “I hope you like it, Dré.”

Draco fixes him with a stunning smile and a flash of silver-grey eyes. He holds eye contact as he slowly and carefully rips open the paper. Harry watches with bated breath as the skirt he selected is revealed. It’s gorgeous black leather, a striking contrast against the white of Draco’s skin. He holds it up and lets it fall out of its folded position. Raising an eyebrow, Draco examines Harry. Harry can feel his eyes searching his face, and hopes he isn’t offended. Draco has never actually worn a skirt before, and while in Harry’s mind it was the next logical step, it might be a step Draco isn't willing to take. All of his concerns are abolished in a second when his boyfriend wraps his arms around his neck for a hug. 

“It’s beautiful, Harry,” he whispers into his ear. “Do you want me to go put it on?”

Harry pulls away, both shocked and relieved at once. “Do you like it?”

“It’s black leather, of course I like it.” Draco runs a finger across Harry’s forehead, smoothing out the worried lines. “Besides, I have always envied Pansy slightly for her one of these.” 

His confession eases Harry into nodding, and Draco leaps off his lap. Harry kisses him gently, and then Draco walks calmly into their shared bedroom to change. Harry’s heart is still racing, and he forces himself to take some deep breaths.  _ It’s okay. Everything is great. He liked it.  _

It’s an anxious couple of minutes as Harry waits on the sofa, and he picks at the hem of his shirt to keep himself occupied. Eventually, he hears the whoosh of a door opening, and he tears his eyes up. Draco’s silhouette sways down the corridor before stepping into the light. Harry’s gaze is instantly drawn to his hair, which has been spelled the same blue as the wrapping paper. His eyes travel down to find a black mesh shirt with a singlet underneath, and then even further down. The skirt hugs his lithe body nicely, emphasising all of the best points. His waist looks tantalising to Harry, as do his thighs, which are tightly pressed together beneath the leather.

Draco moves towards Harry on the couch, doing a little spin to show off his arse.  _ Merlin, that’s a good view.  _ He comes even closer before straddling Harry’s legs and sitting comfortably on his lap. His hands rise up and stroke over Harry’s face, sending a shiver racing through him. Harry threads his fingers through blue hair and tugs gently, pulling Draco to him. Their mouths meet in a slow kiss, hands roaming gently.

“You look beautiful,” Harry murmurs.

“I know,” comes the cocky reply.

“Slightly arrogant there, love.”

“Maybe, but I can see the effect I have on you right now.”

Harry shuts him up with a stubborn kiss. One that is eagerly returned. “How do you feel in it?”

“I love it, Harry,” he says with uneven breath. “I feel confident, and ready to destroy someone.”

“Confidence is good, but maybe hold back on that last bit, Draco,” Harry chuckles before kissing him again. “So, good?”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this Drabble, I hope you enjoyed! Xx


End file.
